


Host

by SephSung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Body Modification, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Mild Gore, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Needles, Omorashi, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephSung/pseuds/SephSung
Summary: Minho's a normal guy. Sure, his personality is a little bit quirky, but it's not like he's got aliens controlling his brain or anything... Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that one picture of Minho's "eardrum," which just looks like an egg or some other creepy shit to me. I really don't think you're supposed to be able to see straight into someone's ear like that. Freaky. 
> 
> Essentially, this is an alien tentacle rape fic. Do NOT read if you're easily disgusted; the contents get really gross in some parts. The first chapter is purely alien stuff. The second features other members and their interactions with our beloved quirky Minho (I also like it a lot better than the first). As usual with these, please keep in mind it is only a work of fiction.
> 
> Again, I'd like to emphasize this is VERY gross, and I would advise you to slowly back away if the non-con or other disturbing elements will make you uncomfortable.
> 
> Thank you to [triplebang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplebang/) for being my beta and keeping me inspired to write this.

Minho came to consciousness in a trance-like state. He neglected to consider how he’d ended up in the middle of a desolate field, because the light in front of him was just so _beautiful._ He found himself slowly gravitating towards it, approaching it with a type of innocent curiosity someone his age could only feel when faced with such a glaring unknown. The light was a promise; he didn’t know how or why, but he knew it held something special — something he _needed_ to discover.

Looking at it, he felt emotions he’d never been able to conjure in even his wildest dreams. He saw colors he didn’t even know existed, and it was wonderfully overwhelming the way they swam around him, filling him up with some foreign warmth. The heat grew stronger the closer he got, and something comparable with dread pervaded him along with it, but he’d experienced too much now to stop.

It was so close, he could just reach out and touch it if he wanted. But was he ready? He started to consider that maybe he should turn around, find a way out of this place, because part of him knew whatever the light held would change his life forever. His hands had other ideas though, as they moved forward on their volition, caressing it gently. 

For just being a light, it felt weirdly solid. You shouldn’t be able to _feel_ light, Minho thought with a frown as he realized he was touching something _beneath_ it. Everything around him started to blur into one bright, spinning mess. He couldn’t tell the difference between the field and the colors radiating from the weird object; they all mixed together like paint, gradually getting brighter until it was too much — like staring into the sun. Then all at once, he was faced with total darkness. 

Sudden blindness was terrifying. He could feel himself being moved, but he had no idea by who or what. He vaguely remembered reading that your other senses are heightened if you lose one of them, but everything just felt… distant. It didn’t even really feel like anything was touching him, yet he was trudging forward through what seemed like space and time. It was too fast, and he was getting a little motion sick.

Instantaneously, everything came to a halt, and Minho felt like he got whiplash from the sudden stop. He instinctively tried to reach to rub the back of his neck, but he found himself unable to move voluntarily. Instead, he was made to dizzily walk forward into a place he assumed to be indoors based on the rush of cool air that hit him. 

The building smelled sterile and faintly hospital-like. Maybe a little stale, but still overly clean. There was a hint of something somehow foreboding in it. He didn’t like it one bit; the unfamiliar traces drifting into his nostrils made the hair on his arms stand on edge, and he felt uncertain, afraid.

He kept moving forward, and could now hear indistinct voices. He couldn’t understand a word they said; they spoke a language he could not recognize. It sounded sort of snake-like, as they hissed out their ‘s’ sounds, and it made him even more uneasy because he’s really never heard of anyone that talks like that. He briefly wondered if he’d gotten caught up in some cult activity, and if he would now be sacrificed to the gods or something of the sort. 

It was worse. 

The brunette’s vision didn’t come back until he was laying on a cold metal bed, and with it came the feeling of being oddly disconnected from himself — like he was looking through his own eyes, but he wasn’t actually inside of his body. He observed his surroundings; it kind of seemed like he was in a typical hospital room, but more futuristic. Everything was an ugly monochromatic grey, and he would _really_ be petrified right now if he didn’t feel so hazy.

“Greetings, human!” a voice said a little too excitedly. Minho looked up in its direction and- _oh._ This had to have been a really, really vivid nightmare; this thing was not human. Its shape was incredibly fucked up, as if it had seen a crude drawing of a person once and decided to replicate it. Beyond that, it was _blue,_ it had tentacles in place of limbs, and it looked a little slimy. 

“I took the liberty of shaping myself like you. Do you like it, human? I thought the familiarity would maximize your comfort,” the creature exclaimed proudly, grinning and baring its filthy, crooked teeth. The brunette couldn’t reply even if he wanted to; his mouth simply wouldn’t form the words. 

“Oh! I forgot you can’t do anything,” it laughed, throwing its head back into a hearty chuckle, and Minho watched in disgust as the thing slithered towards him. “Here, let’s try this instead.” It captured his arms with its weird, gooey tentacles, and he cringed at the feeling of them as his wrists were moved into cuffs on the sides of the bed. 

Minho’s eyes widened in fear as the creature seemed to magically produce more limbs. They shot out of its body like little sprouts, and then it was tucking its tentacles behind Minho’s back and into his waistband, gently lifting him up and pulling his pants down at the same time. He started to contemplate the severity of his situation. A billion thoughts ran through his mind; the haze that had fallen on it previously was slowly being lifted, making way for terror.

His fight or flight instinct kicked in hard, but he was unable to do either. He could only lay there, hardly able to even open his mouth or blink. It was horrifying being able to see and feel everything happening to him, but being completely powerless against it. It almost felt like sleep paralysis, but he’d experienced that before and it was completely different. Besides, even if he was hallucinating this monster, surely he couldn’t be hallucinating this entire room.

The creature hissed in contentment when Minho’s lower half was completely bared on the cold metal, and then his legs were being spread apart and bound to the lower sides of the bed as well. Every sensation felt... disturbing against his skin, and he really wished it would stop touching him. 

“There we go,” it exclaimed, and Minho could finally move again. He wiggled his fingers and toes to test, then started to shift uncomfortably, and the creature smiled. “I always like when they squirm. Talk to me, Minho.”

“Where am I? What are you?” he managed to choke out.

“Ahh. Nobody ever asks _who_ I am. It’s always what,” it sighed exasperatedly . “Based on our research, I’m a being not too different from you, human. I suppose you could call me an alien. I’d like it if you called me Frandy, though. It’s a combination of two very _human_ names: Fred and Randy! As for where you are, I cannot divulge that information.”

What a ridiculous name, Minho thought. “I won’t call you that…” he scoffed, “And _why_ am I here then?”

The monster ran a tentacle down his face, getting his cheek uncomfortably wet, and sniggered, “We’ve been watching you for awhile, Minho. You’re here because your body is perfect for our latest experiment. You’re going to host my babies.”

“I- what?” Minho recoiled in horror, writhing under the thing’s gross touch and pulling his restraints taut as he tried to free himself of them.

“Remember, I like it when they squirm,” the creature said tauntingly, leaning over his body, and Minho was forced to make eye contact with it. Its eyes were creepily large, comparable to baseballs bulging out of its face. This thing was fucked up. Unnatural. Disturbing. He hated that he physically could not look away. “Anyways, I meant exactly what I said. I’m going to insert my babies into every orifice of your body, and you’re going to learn to love them.”

“I would never,” the boy started as the monster removed itself from above him. “I don’t want them, please just- what is that?” He was interrupted by the alien wheeling over a strange machine with tubes hanging off it, humming a small tune in its gravelly voice. Its walk was unsettling — cartoonish in a way, yet still utterly terrifying. Something a child’s mind might conjure in a horrible nightmare.

“This is going to sting a little bit,” the blue being replied, sliding Minho’s shirt up so his chest was exposed. It held up two tubes with what looked like clear suction cups on the end, and his eyes grew wide when he noticed large needles protruding from the center of them. The thing was moving closer to him again, and the brunette screamed as it started circling one of his nipples with the needle, desperately thrashing about in one last attempt to escape.

“Stay still for this part or I might poke the wrong place,” it demanded. “Otherwise I’d have to do it again, and we wouldn’t want that now, would we?” Minho shook his head frenziedly, whimpering and trying his best to refrain from moving. He screeched again, now in pain and horror, as the metal pierced through the center of his nipple. He could feel it intruding his body far too vividly, and he was really starting to accept that this was not any sort of a dream.

“Wonderful job, Minho! Now hold still for the next one, too,” it said, forehead scrunched up in concencentration as it lined up the second cup and shoved the sharp metal inside his other nipple. “Perfect.”

Minho registered the alien was saying more, but he couldn’t focus on it with the constant sharp pain running through his chest. It all felt like gibberish. Every time he shifted in the slightest, the needle would move painfully inside him as well, but he was in so much discomfort he couldn’t make himself stay still. He almost started to wish for his paralysis back.

“I’m going to turn the machine on now,” the creature said, and he snapped back to reality a little.

“W-wait, what does it do?”

“You weren’t listening? Humans are truly idiots. Don’t worry, I think you’ll enjoy it,” the blue creature chortled, flipping a switch. Minho found himself panicking again as he discovered the needle was actually similar to an IV; it pumped some unknown liquid into his body, while the suction part practically acted as a vacuum, sucking the air out of the area so his chest swelled to fill the cup.

“It feels weird,” he wailed, able to do nothing aside from watch in horror and fascination as his body changed.

“I’m sure. Honestly, this isn’t even part of the process. I just think it looks funny,” the alien loudly guffawed, then continued, “You kind of look like a girl with your chest expanded like that.” Minho flushed in embarrassment and anger at its words, weakly trying to argue. The monster only laughed more at that; it seemed to love getting a reaction from him. “It doesn’t help that your… genitals are so small, either. You really look just like our female subjects now. Even for a pathetic human, you’re puny.”

It reached between his legs, stroking his length once before slithering to his hole, slicking it up a little with a slimy tentacle. Minho cringed, attempting to wiggle his hips away, and the corner of his eyes prickled with tears due to the pain the movement caused him. “This part also isn’t going to be particularly pleasant,” it said, pulling another tube from the machine; this one didn’t seem to have any attachments on it.

The alien lined the thick tube up with his hole, and Minho broke out into full on sobs as it pressed in. He’d fucked himself before, sure, so the invasion wasn’t completely foreign, but it hurt unlike all the times he’d done it. This tube was not made for pleasure. It opened him up way too wide, and it was crawling _way_ too deep inside him. He didn’t even want to think about where it was by the time it stopped pushing in.

He was forced to, though, because the alien decided to start pushing it in and partially out of him, lightly fucking him with it. It was extremely uncomfortable and painful despite not being rough, and he could feel it occasionally pressing into his stomach a little. He broke into a panic when he found himself compelled to look down at his own deformed body; it was making him watch, and he hated to see himself like this.

“I’m going to give you a different liquid this way, Minho,” the creature practically moaned. “You’ll like this one. Really, this isn’t necessary either. You could definitely just drink it instead. But it’s more fun like this, don’t you think? Besides, I’m impatient and it’ll hit your bloodstream faster through your ass. You should be familiar with the concept; I believe humans consume alcohol like this all the time, you little weirdos.”

“What is it? Don’t want it...” Minho mumbled as the cold substance started to fill him up. It stung just a little, similarly to how whiskey burns one’s throat, and the icy temperature of it made it all the more uncomfortable for him. It felt like his insides were simultaneously freezing and burning.

“Hmm,” the alien smiled down on him, seeming to contemplate how to answer, ”It’s comparable to an aphrodisiac, I suppose. It’s a recipe that’s been passed down through my species for generations, and it’s very strong, so I’ll only give you a little bit. You shouldn’t feel any negative side effects.” It flicked the switch off and slowly wiggled the tube out from inside him.

The blue being unfastened his leg bindings and Minho immediately started to thrash around violently, kicking and screaming profanities at it. Completely unaffected by his blows, it wrapped multiple tentacles around his legs, spread them apart far enough for him to feel an unpleasant stretch, and lifted them into the air so the liquid wouldn’t drip out of him.

Minho closed his eyes, attempting to take deep breaths to calm himself. He’d witnessed one of his idiot friends get drunk like this before, and he knew it wouldn’t be long now until he’d start feeling… whatever it is he was about to feel. He really didn’t know what to expect from an alien aphrodisiac, but he was sure there was no way the effects would be mild.

The heat filled him slowly at first; it seemed to begin in his core and radiated from there, and he could feel it course through every individual vein as it infected his body little by little. He tried to do anything to retain his consciousness, writhing vigorously and banging his head back against the bed. He held on to every last strand of it for as long as he could, futily grasping on to the sad remnants of his mind, but his fate was inevitable.

Gradually, every strand broke — every string pulled tightly until they snapped — and Minho was starting to no longer feel like himself. The alien was starting to no longer look like itself, either, and he found it in him to be terrified for one last time as his last shred of true consciousness faded away.

He was swallowed whole by a warm, tingly feeling, and Minho had to admit it was kind of nice. The hotness centered itself in his cock, blood pooling there until he was hard and red, and his bunny-like teeth peeked out as his mouth slightly parted with want. The alien watched him with a certain fascination, observing the boy’s steady transformation from pained and afraid to hot and needy.

“Please,” Minho whispered breathily, subconsciously bucking his hips into the air and squirming around in the creature’s grip, desperate for any kind of friction. He looked up at it with half-lidded, begging eyes, and he suddenly saw the being in a new light; it was kind of endearing, almost, the way its huge eyes gazed back at him curiously. He wondered how he possibly could have found it _so_ repulsive earlier. It wasn’t good looking by any means, but something about he found almost attractive in some twisted way.

“Please what?” it asked, and a new tentacle emerged from in between its legs, lightly petting the skin around Minho’s cock, but giving him no relief. “I’m going to need you to be more specific, Minho. I’m not a mind reader,” it laughed. “Actually, I am, but not much is going on in that empty little brain of yours right now.”

Minho whimpered at the alien’s words, and he was suddenly consumed by the overwhelming desire to please it. _It?_ He recalled its words from earlier; its name was Frandy. _His_ name was Frandy. “That’s right. Maybe if you call me that, I’ll give you what you want. You still have to tell me, though,” it said. _He_ said.

“Frandy…” the boy mumbled meekly, “Please touch me.”

“Ah… if only the you from earlier could see yourself now. You were so desperate to get away. Now, you want to be touched so badly that you’d call me a name you found ridiculous?” The alien snickered, removing himself completely from Minho’s body and taking the suction cups off of his chest.

“Yes, I’d do anything, and it’s not ridiculous, it’s cute. I don’t know what I was thinking, just please touch me,” Minho begged, the heat starting to grow a little too strong for him.

“I don’t believe I can do that. I think you need time to reflect on your actions from earlier. You kicked me, do you remember that? It was incredibly rude. I’ll be back… Maybe in a few minutes, maybe in a few hours, maybe in a few days.” He smiled at him sweetly before slithering out of the room, shutting off the light and closing the door behind him.

Minho was left alone in the dark, and he missed Frandy immediately. He usually liked being by himself, but something about his presence had been comforting. Besides, the blue creature was his only chance of being touched, and he was beyond desperate at this point. It felt like he was going to burst, and he needed relief quickly before he somehow imploded.

He had more freedom of movement now that his legs weren’t bound, so first he tried turning to the side as much as he could to hump the bed, but it was just _barely_ not enough. The cold metal was an unpleasant contrast to his scalding hot skin, and he couldn’t get enough friction to bring him any sort of satisfaction. Fresh tears started to fall down his face. He was so needy, so completely starved for touch, and he was able to recognize it was pathetic, but was too far gone to be able to feel embarrassed because of it.

Next he resorted to spreading his legs apart and bringing his feet close together — about an inch between them — in a sort of laying down butterfly pose. If he stretched himself really far, he could bring his feet up to where he could rub his cock between them, but it was incredibly difficult to maintain. He thanked all the times Jisung had pushed his legs down while Minho sat in this pose for his ability to stretch even this much.

_Jisung…_ He wished Jisung were here to help him. They weren’t dating, but they fucked around a lot. Minho supposed he sort of had feelings for him, and the blue-haired boy always knew how to touch him in just the right ways, so Jisung was a very pleasant thought now. He closed his eyes as he passionately fucked his own feet, thinking about fucking the boy’s tight ass instead.

He thought about kissing his small, heart-shaped lips, thrusting into him aggressively because that’s how the boy liked it, and how Jisung would whine as he’d caress his hip with one hand and run his other through his blue hair. Everything suddenly got so much warmer, and he felt himself getting close.

_Jisung’s blue hair. Blue._ To Minho’s utter dismay, the color blue started to conjure images of Frandy in his brain instead, and his eyes opened in disgust and horror as he came just like that, white liquid shooting onto his stomach. He stared down at himself in the dark and frowned; he _really_ came thinking about some slimy blue creature, not his precious Jisung, and the thought of that combined with the fact that his orgasm did not rid him of any heat spurred him on to keep fucking himself.

He found himself thinking about the alien’s tentacles, the way they left a wet trail on every bit of skin they touched. He thought about his freakishly big, round eyes staring down at him, judging his every move and thought, and he moaned out his name loudly, hoping Frandy or even some other creature would hear him. He wanted to get fucked so badly, wanted the slimy tentacles to coat every bit of his insides with goo.

Minho went on like this for what felt like hours, thinking about the alien and contorting himself in weird ways so he could get off. He came repeatedly that way, each orgasm less satisfying than the last, and it wasn’t until his legs and core started to ache uncomfortably and the heat started to dissipate from his body that he realized he probably could have just raised his legs up a bit to fuck his own thighs. Perhaps humans _are_ idiots.

Eventually, he collapsed in exhaustion, his legs falling flat against the bed. He laid there for a bit, staring into space as the last bit of warmth escaped his body, and he shivered. The room felt much colder than it did before, and he really let it sink in how incredibly isolated was. He was alone in a dark room at some unknown place, completely at some foreign being’s mercy. He felt filthy, both from thinking about how he’d gotten off to images of the creature, and from the feeling of copious amounts of his own semen and said creature’s slime covering his body. His dick softened slowly, shriveling up a little under the cold, and he was faced with the unfortunate realization that he really needed to pee.

He had to have been here for hours at least, and Minho had never really been good at holding it for long. His bladder was small and he was often the one to make everyone stop for bathroom breaks, sometimes much to their great annoyance.

He tried to distract himself by thinking of anything but the overwhelming pressure in his bladder that was rapidly increasing in intensity every second. He wondered how the rest of the group was doing back at the dorms — where they thought he was, how long he’d been gone for, if they were concerned, if they even realized he wasn’t there. The last two thoughts pressed at his mind the most; he sometimes felt a little unwanted, unimportant, and a little part of him was scared they wouldn’t miss him if he just disappeared forever.

Thinking about them accomplished nothing, really, just made him feel sadder and even more alone, and he was starting to feel like his bladder would burst if he had to lay here any longer. Surely Frandy would come back soon. He knew a lot about humans; he had to know they had needs like this, and he wouldn’t make him piss himself.

He was wrong. Minho squirmed around in his spot, squeezing both his legs together in a pathetic attempt to hold it in, but like many things today, it was futile. After suffering like that for god knows how long, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He whined in embarrassment and disgust as the hot piss dribbled out of his dick in a thin, steady stream, slowly soaking himself and the area around him with more liquid. He cried as he finished, body sloshing around uncomfortably in a pool of his own pee.

The door creaked open slowly, dramatically, and the boy squinted as a blinding ray of light infiltrated the room along with Frandy. Even though he was no longer under the effects of the aphrodisiac, he found himself rather relieved the alien was back. He hadn’t missed him specifically, Minho had just been awfully lonely; that was all.

“How pathetic,” the alien tsked, shaking his head disappointedly at him. “All you had to do was wait a few more seconds, and I would’ve been here to help. I left my room as soon as you started feeling like you needed to go.”

“I’m sorry,” Minho whimpered sadly, eyes still half-closed as he got used to the light, lip quivering a little.

“Sorry won’t cover it! Look at this mess I have to clean now, you filthy human. You’re lucky I’m not going to make you lick it all up, I’m just going to use you to mop.” He frowned at him, undoing his wrist restraints. Minho briefly thought about trying to make a run for it, but remembered his thoughts were being read. He quickly shut that plan down when Frandy looked at him threateningly.

“Use me to mop?” Minho questioned, but quickly realized what the creature meant when he was picked up and held upside down by the puddle of pee. “Ohh no, please no, that’s so gross, don’t make me do tha-”

“Silence. It was already gross to pee the bed like that, you can’t talk now,” he interrupted, and Minho squeezed his eyes shut as his head was shoved into the little pool. His hair absorbed much of the yellow liquid, and it was disgusting how he could smell it — it was strong, with vague hints of ammonia. He gagged a little as droplets of it escaped his hair and ran down his face.

The creature threw him down roughly onto the remnants of piss when his hair wouldn’t soak up any more. “You looked so idiotic earlier, Minho. What a ridiculous position. It was hilarious watching your face as you realized you could’ve gotten off so much easier, could’ve saved yourself so much effort,” he cackled, and the boy’s face turned red in humiliation. “I can’t believe you wanted to cum so badly that you resorted to doing  _that_. And don’t think I missed the way your mind drifted away from your pitiful human, either. I turn you on that much?”

Minho shook his head, mortified tears threatening to fall. He couldn’t believe he’d acted that way, couldn't believe he'd thought those things.

“You’re right, you know,” the alien started, and Minho looked at him questioningly. “They wouldn’t miss you.”

“What?”

“You’re nothing to them, Minho. I’m saying this for your own good. You need to realize who truly cares about you,” he continued. “ _I_ care about you. You should feel important, since you’re the one that gets to hold my babies. I wouldn’t give them to just anyone. You’re special.”

“No, that’s not true…” Minho cried, “They do care about me! Chan, Jisung-”

“ _Jisung_ especially doesn’t care about you. He just acts like it because he wants to use you to get off. I’m not like that, though. I think you’re perfect. Well, as much as a human can be, anyways,” Frandy murmured soothingly, then pulled away from him, wheeling over the same machine from earlier. Minho sobbed vehemently.

“Please, not again. I’m so tired. I can’t take anymore,” he pleaded, the alien already working the tube into him.

“It’s okay, human. You won’t feel tired after I give you this. I made this one a tad bit stronger,” he smiled, and he was right. The second the liquid entered his bloodstream he felt rejuvenated, energized. He moaned happily when he felt the warmth he’d grown accustomed to rush through him again, and he was now able to ignore his piss soaked hair and cum covered body.

“Will you touch me this time?” Minho asked, already humping nothingness again as he was filled with an unquenchable desire.

“Of course, baby. I think you’ve proven yourself deserving of my children,” Frandy replied. Minho reached out for him now that his arms were free, and the alien met him halfway in some strange, wet embrace. Minho opened his mouth widely in pleasure when a tentacle was wrapped around his cock, and Frandy caught his moans with his own mouth, licking into him with his long, snake-like tongue. He didn’t taste particularly pleasant, but Minho didn’t mind; it was enjoyable nonetheless. His tongue was of a peculiar, abrasive texture, and the boy giggled a little when it would reach certain parts of his mouth and tickle a bit.

He pulled back and Minho kept his mouth open fully, begging to be fucked until the alien slid  one of his larger tentacles into his mouth. It tasted even less pleasant than his tongue — like fish and something acidic — but he loved how it felt to be filled. He could feel every individual ridge in his mouth and on his tongue, and it was amazing. He wanted one inside his ass, too. He _needed_ one.

“Be patient, little one. I’ll fuck you soon,” Frandy said, shoving the limb farther down his throat, coating it with ample amounts of liquid so it would be even easier to move in and out of. Minho moaned around it, silently begging for it _now,_ and the alien shivered subtly. “Alright, alright. Since you’re so desperate, I suppose I should help you out. You humans react much differently, more strongly, to this than my kind does. It’s really hot.”

Minho found himself saddened a little by the fact that he’s done this to other humans and other beings — he’d told him he was special, after all — but the emotion was quickly erased when another of his larger tentacles began pressing at his hole.

“Don’t worry, you’re still special,” the alien soothed him. “The others were just small experiments. You’re way more important, part of a much bigger picture.”

The boy rocked against him the moment he entered, frantically trying to get more of the tentacle inside. He was stretched out a little more with every inch, able to feel each suction cup-like bump as they penetrated him even more vividly than he could in his mouth. The blue being pushed in past his prostate, expanding himself in just that area to ensure it was constantly being rubbed, and up into his stomach.

His abdomen bulged dramatically, and Minho stared at it in awe as it would rise and fall with every thrust. _This_ is what he had been missing earlier. The warmth got overwhelmingly strong as he came, every vein felt as though it was lit ablaze, and he clenched around the alien while moaning like a creature in heat. He’d never had an orgasm quite like this — so lacking but so completely satisfying. The wonderful yet tragic thing about the aphrodisiac was that he could never get enough.

Minho didn’t even feel the usual post-orgasm oversensitivity when his prostate was continuously abused after he came. Instead, he needed _more._ He begged for it inside his head and Frandy obeyed, adding a second tentacle to his loose, needy hole, and Minho giggled with glee around the tentacle in his mouth as his stomach bulge grew even larger. Two small tentacles slithered up his face, into his ears, and then they were being fucked shallowly as well. It felt oddly pleasant, like the alien was just tickling the insides of his head a little to clean them out. More limbs roamed his body, curling around his nipples and cock, and the boy bucked into them violently in a frenzied attempt to feel _more._

“Are you ready to host my children, Minho?” the alien asked breathily, thrusting into him vigorously but erratically as his own orgasm neared.

“Yes, please give me them. I want them, I want all of you, anything you have to give me,” Minho told him in his thoughts, completely blinded by his arousal and the heat consuming him entirely as he came yet again. Frandy followed suit, releasing small, spider-sized eggs into his ears and larger ones deep into his stomach. If the way they felt inside him was any indication, they were probably about the size of a chicken’s.

“Such a good human,” he cooed, pulling his tentacles out, much to Minho’s disappointment. “Go to sleep now, I can’t give you any more.” The boy whined at the loss of touch, wiggling around furiously since he still hadn’t had enough, but the alien just shook his head sadly, smiling down at him. “Perhaps we will meet another time,” he sighed, placing a tentacle over his eyes, and Minho soon found himself cold again as he was lulled into a deep sleep.

When he awoke, he was laying in his own bed back at the dorms, the other members peacefully snoring around him. He frowned, reaching up to touch his hair and finding it was completely clean. Panic rushed through him, and he briefly pondered if it had all just been a wild, vivid dream, but when he reached down to touch his stomach, he could feel the vague outline of a few oval-shaped objects. He smiled happily and drifted back into a comfortable rest; he would sleep well knowing Frandy was still inside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same warnings as in the previous chapter apply here, but with very mild gore added. Also, the non-con might seem slightly more realistic because it's partly between two people instead of just an alien and a human, and one person says to stop pretty clearly. If you think that might bother you, or if you are easily disturbed by gross content, please do not read.

When morning came, everything felt completely normal. Too normal. Minho had to keep one hand on his stomach to remind himself that his experiences had been real, that he was really carrying some foreign creature’s children. The thought excited him. Aside from there being actual aliens developing inside of him, there was a certain thrill to knowing he was a completely changed man, and no one else would have a clue as long as he was careful.

Despite that slight rush, he found himself kind of disappointed no one had asked where he’d gone off to in the middle of the night. He figured he must not have been missing for long; he would’ve been berated for being absent during schedules if so, and the idea of that was strange considering it’d felt like he was held captive for hours at the least.

Minho was aware he shouldn’t have expected much, but he couldn’t help but feel disheartened anyways. He’d figured at least Chan would notice his absence, since he was usually awake at that time. Instead, the day progressed like any other. Jeongin woke up early. Chan made breakfast, and they all ate together, the less groggy members laughing at each other’s stupid jokes. It made him a little angry. He was changing right before their eyes, hell, the world was changing, and none of them had any idea.

“Hyung, are you alright?” Jisung whispered, staring at the boy’s frown with big, puppy-like eyes. Minho immediately knew that the younger was aware something was different; there was a certain edge to Jisung’s voice that he did not like in the slightest.

“I’m fine, why do you ask?” he replied in a flat, completely unconvincing tone. He wasn’t sure why, but he couldn’t bring himself to muster anything more compelling. Maybe because looking at the boy pissed him off even more.

“Are you sure? I mean… You looked really angry just now and,” he tugged at Minho’s wrist, pulling him away from the rest of the group, “I didn’t want to say this in front of everyone else, but I noticed you were missing last night. It was weird, like, one second I was watching you sleep, and then I blinked and you were gone!”

“You were watching me sleep?” Minho questioned, yanking his arm out of Jisung’s grip.

“Yes! Wait, no… that sounds creepy,” the blue-haired boy replied, starting to stutter and stumble over his words a bit. “It’s just… I woke up and I felt like something bad would happen to you, you know? So I just wanted to make sure you were okay, but then you disappeared and I was scared but for some reason I couldn’t tell anyone, I could just sit there, and-”

“Jisung, calm down,” Minho sighed. “I just needed some fresh air, okay? I don’t know how I possibly would’ve just disappeared in the blink of an eye. Your mind must have been making it up.”

“Promise?”

“Sure,” he shrugged. “I have no reason to lie. Besides, you haven’t been getting enough sleep lately, it makes sense you’d imagine stuff.”

“Okay…” Jisung seemed to accept that with a bit of uncertainty, and then he was bouncing back to his usual hyper self. “Do you want to watch a movie? We don’t have to go anywhere until way later, and I’ve kinda missed you.”

Minho agreed hesitantly. It was hard to talk to Jisung now, but it would be too out of character of him to immediately cut him off. Every time he looked at the younger, Frandy’s words would run through his mind. _He doesn’t care about you. He’s just using you._ It didn’t help that the boy kept cuddling up to him, constantly asking what he was thinking about and telling him he’d missed spending time with him. They weren’t even able to actually watch the movie because his ear was being talked off the entire time. It all felt excessive. Fake.

For awhile, everything continued according to routine. Minho was able to slowly distance himself from Jisung, and his interactions with everyone else were as normal as ever. Nothing was too out of the ordinary. Aside from the blue-haired idiot, nobody even suspected a thing. Sometimes it would feel like there was movement inside his head, and he would shake around violently to try to rid himself of the feeling, but he could write small behaviors like that off as him just being his usual quirky self.

Things changed when the eggs started to hatch.

The tiny parasites in his ears weren’t so bad; they were born about a week after Minho returned home, opening one by one with a quiet cracking noise. They absorbed their own shells, and it was painless, a little pleasant even, the way they crawled outside of his head and left cute little slime trails across his face.

Minho scooped one off of his cheek, bringing it in front of one eye to observe it closely. The creature was about the size of the tip of his finger, with bulging eyes and lots of little tentacles — like a miniature Frandy. He was immediately captivated, immediately attached. While they might look like tiny monsters, they were _his_ tiny monsters, and he was going to take good care of them.

He named each and every one of them. Minho kept his favorite alien in mind as he did so, using combinations of two generic human names for all his babies, just like how Frandy had come up with his own name. It’s what he would have wanted for them.

“Can you talk, little buddy?” Minho asked, squishing the one he named Shad — a mix of Shane and Chad — lightly between his thumb and index finger. He didn’t want to hurt him, but they all looked like tiny stress toys and he couldn’t resist giving one a little squeeze; the boy was delighted to find they felt vaguely like hard jello.

“No, but we can communicate with you telepathically!” one replied excitedly, his voice completely taking over Minho’s thoughts as if they were his own. “We are so happy to be alive, we’re going to have so much fun together!”

“Really? What kind of fun?”

“I’ll have to tell you later! It sounds like someone is coming right now, can you put us in your stomach?” Minho nodded obediently, immediately understanding what he wanted, and gathered each and every last baby off his face so he could insert them in his mouth. He swallowed them whole like a bundle of pills, and could feel each individual parasite as they slid down his throat, all the way down until they landed in his stomach; it felt similar to when food goes down the wrong way, and he was painfully aware of every movement of them. The bunch let out small squeals of joy as if his body were a playground, Minho giggling at their excitement.

As predicted, the door creaked open moments later and Chan’s head popped in. “We have to go get styled for the fansign in a few minutes, are you ready?” Minho nodded, despite not being ready in the slightest. “Uh, are you sure? No offense, but your face looks a little greasy. Please wash up before we leave.”

“Okay, no problem. I’ll get right on that,” he assured, still sitting there smiling as his children slithered around inside of him, now playing with his eggs.

“What are you grinning for? Hurry up!” Chan’s leader voice snapped him out of his daze, and he immediately rushed to the bathroom. To say he looked a little greasy was a massive understatement; it looked as though something had vomited goo all over his face. Chan was really too kind, and perhaps a bit too naive.

The schedule passed mostly without any _obvious_ incidents. His babies got a little too curious and escaped his stomach to explore his ass, giggling as they found his prostate. Minho’s hips bucked subtly and he used the table’s cover to tuck his erection into his waistband, glaring at Jisung as the boy eyed him knowingly. He acted a little bit weird to fans, occasionally blanking and accidentally ignoring some of the things they said, but he’d quickly apologize and make up some excuse about being tired. They’d all assure him it was okay and told him he should get more sleep, and Minho just grinned and nodded; it was amazing how easy it was to lie to them.

“Hyung, let’s play,” Jisung whispered into his ear when they got back to the dorms, hugging him from behind and rubbing his own erection against Minho’s ass. “It’s been so long since we’ve fucked, I really miss you.”

“Go away, Jisung. I don’t want to,” Minho sighed, removing the boy’s arms from his waist and turning around to face him with an annoyed expression. Jisung was a fake and a liar and he’d rather play with his aliens, anyways.

The younger dropped to his knees, nudging Minho’s crotch with his face. “Please, Minho? You can just use my ass, or my mouth, whatever you want. I just want to feel you,” he begged and moaned like a cheap whore. Minho gripped a fist full of the boy’s blue hair, tilting his head back so he could look into Jisung’s hopeful eyes.

“Sungie,” he started, and the boy’s face immediately lit up at the nickname, “you shouldn’t touch people without their permission.” He slapped him roughly, and Jisung sat there in shock and disbelief as he processed what had just happened to him. Tears welled up in his eyes and Minho left him there, clutching his cheek and watching the older as he locked himself in his room.

“Good job, Minho. You sure showed him!” one of his babies exclaimed happily, and Minho found himself grinning at the praise. “I can show you the kind of fun we’ll have since you’re alone. Do you want your other children to be born now or later?”

“Now,” he answered pleadingly, undressing as he felt the swarm move back into his stomach. The eggs started to vibrate rapidly, and he had to cover his mouth to prevent any noises from escaping. It sort of felt like his stomach was devouring itself, and it hurt like hell.

“We’re sorry, Minho! It’ll all be over soon,” they said, and Minho trusted them, so he just laid on his side and clutched his stomach. He heard a loud cracking noise, and then it felt like his insides were on fire as larger creatures began to move inside of him. “We’re really, really sorry… They’re not going to be able to control themselves for awhile.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… they’re a bit hungry, and they’re vicious. Maybe we shouldn’t have let them out so soon…” the alien replied apologetically, and Minho immediately understood what he meant when he felt multiple sharp pains, as if he were being bitten repeatedly. “It’s okay though! We can heal you. It’s just… really, really not going to be pleasant for awhile.”

Minho couldn’t help the sobs he let out as they chewed through him, layer by layer. Some of his babies crawled out of his ears and ass to slither around him soothingly, while the others worked whatever magic they were capable of inside of him to try to rid him of as much pain as possible. He was thankful for the comfort they provided, but it wasn’t enough. He writhed in agony; he knew they’d said they could heal him, but he was being completely torn apart and he was _scared._

His stomach started to bulge out more, and Minho watched as his little monsters grew closer to being let out into the world. Despite his pain and fear, he was unable to help feeling overjoyed as he saw the outline of one’s head peeking through. It would all be worth it. He could feel each individual nibble vividly, and then a large chomp as it finally split his outermost layer. It stretched out the small wound as it emerged slowly, covered in blood and slime, and then three more followed suit.

Unsure of what they would do now that they were free, Minho just sat frozen as they climbed onto his chest. They took turns biting his nipples, inserting their small tongues into them to look for anything to drink. It was oddly pleasant, and it reminded him of his time with Frandy.

Minho reached a hand down to stroke his cock as his babies continued healing him, imagining himself getting fucked by his favorite alien’s large tentacles. He really missed the way they felt inside him. “Hey, wait. We’re almost done, and then we’ll take care of you. We can’t fuck you like our other dad did, but we’ll do our best!” one told him.

They finished soon enough, leaving only a slight scar in place of the gash on his stomach, and moved back down into his ass. “It feels good here, right?” they asked, rubbing against his prostate, and Minho nodded rapidly. More of them travelled to his cock, forming several rings around him as they slithered around it in circles, and the boy began continuously thrusting upwards. He felt so overwhelmingly sensitive to their touch, and he knew he wouldn’t last long with the feeling of both fucking something and being fucked.

Minho was delighted to find that he produced more tiny babies when he orgasmed, small clumps of them leaving his cock with every spurt of cum. “I love you all,” he told them, scooping the smaller ones up and swallowing them again, the larger ones gaining access to his stomach through his ass; they seemed to have calmed down now. He laid back, exhausted and completely covered in goo, then sat there staring into space for awhile before deciding he should probably go clean up.

“What the hell happened to you?” Chan asked as Minho limped to the bathroom, and the brunette froze in place. Why was it Chan again that caught him?

“Uhh… It’s a long story, please just let me shower now.”

“I’ll shower with you, you’re going to need help cleaning all this up,” Chan insisted, and Minho agreed hesitantly, urging his babies to behave and stay inside him. It wasn’t abnormal to shower together. He just hoped Chan wouldn’t think about all the slime too hard.

“What the hell is all this, anyways?” Chan asked as he washed the goo off his back with copious amounts of soap.

“A fan gift exploded?” he offered uncertainly. Fortunately, the blonde didn’t question it any more than that, only scrubbing him silently. Minho tensed when Chan’s hands reached his ass, groping it slightly as he cleaned it. “Ah, wait. I’ll do that part,” he said, more uncomfortable with the idea of Chan noticing his red, abused hole than the fact that he was being touched kind of inappropriately.

“Are you sure?” the leader asked, spreading his cheeks apart. There was no way the blonde didn’t notice now. “I just want to make sure you’re thoroughly clean…” Chan insisted, rubbing his soapy fingers across his hole.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Minho stuttered out, and Chan pulled away at the speed of light, as if he’d realized he was doing something very wrong.

“Okay. I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Min. I don’t know what got into me all of the sudden,” Chan shivered. “It almost felt like I was possessed.”

The younger wouldn’t have believed him if his babies hadn’t started giggling; he assumed they must have done something weird to Chan. “That’s alright, I know the feeling,” he assured. The shower ended uneventfully after that, both of them washing up in a mildly uncomfortable silence.

Minho’s mind degraded rapidly from that point on. He loved his children, but sometimes they drove him insane. They all liked to try to annoy him and each other, and sometimes he was forced to listen to them bicker inside of his head. One time, during a live show, they got so overwhelmingly loud that Minho couldn’t help but yell in an attempt to drown them out, much to his and everyone else’s surprise.

“What was that for?” Chan asked him, laughing nervously.

“Uh, no reason. I just felt like screaming.” Everyone looked at him weird, but resumed their conversations and the live continued normally after that.

He could tell some of the members were growing wary of his behavior, especially when incidents like that kept happening. He tried his best to tone his weirdness down, knowing he could only blame it on his 4D personality for so long, but sometimes his aliens would get bored and force him to do dumb shit. He couldn’t bring himself to get mad at them or tell them to stop, though. He loved them too much.

Other than their slight suspicions, everything was going well. Too well. They soon won a rookie of the year award, and Minho and his babies’ hearts all swelled with pride. The whole group had a late night talk about their future and how far they’d come, and then the rest of the members headed to sleep. Minho was still wide awake and filled with adrenaline, so he sat alone on the living room couch, talking about his fears and concerns with his children.

“Hey, want to hear a joke?” one alien asked in his tiny voice when the conversation lulled into a comfortable pause.

“Of course.”

“How many tickles does it take to make an octopus laugh?”

“I don’t know, how many?”

“Ten tickles!” he answered, and Minho burst into high-pitched hysterical laughter, wheezing and slapping his knee repeatedly. He knew he was probably making too much noise, but he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t his fault his babies were such a riot. His suspicions were confirmed; soon enough Chan was storming out of his room groggily, looking a little annoyed, to see what all the commotion was.

He stared at Minho then observed the otherwise vacant room, his face morphing into an expression of worry when he saw the boy was completely alone. “Minho, I think we need to talk,” the blonde said, concern dripping from his voice. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat next to the younger slowly, cautiously, as if the boy might snap at any second.

“Talk? Why?” he replied breathily, poorly attempting to stifle his giggles as the aliens told him more jokes.

“You’ve been acting… weird lately,” Chan started, looking at Minho a little nervously as he continued to shake with laughter. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Everything’s great. I’m just the same old normal Minho!” he responded a little too quickly, trying to disguise how tense the question had made him. Was Chan onto him? The blonde only narrowed his eyes, observing his behavior closely and carefully contemplating his next words. Minho didn’t like it. He felt scrutinized.

“Fuck him,” a parasite suddenly demanded.

“What? That’s Chan, I can’t do that!” he accidentally exclaimed out loud.

“Do what?” The leader questioned, scooting away from him a little on the couch. “Minho, I didn’t say anything…”

“Nothing, nothing… I’m really fine, I just need some alone time,” he muttered. The aliens crawled around wildly in his ears, all of their voices now slurring together in some strange mantra, and he was starting to feel a bit dizzy.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s been going on with you,” Chan asserted, and at the same time the voices chanted, “Fuck him, give him your children.” He placed a gentle hand on Minho’s shoulder, still keeping his distance, and the boy flinched under his touch. Minho stared into space as a few of the aliens swarmed out of the ear that was facing away from Chan, sliding down his shirt and into his pants.

_"Don’t be selfish, Minho. You have to share some of us.”_

_“It’s what Frandy would want.”_

_“You don’t want to disappoint him, do you?”_

The group of parasites nudged at his hole and Minho bit his lip. How could he resist them?

“Well, maybe I’ve had a bit of a problem lately,” he told Chan, shamelessly palming himself as he gazed directly into his eyes. The blonde backed away in shock, gawking at his sudden and blatant action. It was clear this wasn’t what he’d expected.

“I… What kind of problem?” Chan asked, continuing to attempt to create distance between them until he hit the edge of the couch. Minho only scooted closer until their thighs were touching and bucked into his own hand, moaning loudly as his babies pushed inside of him. “Minho…? What are you doing?”

“You’re such a good leader, checking on me like this. I think you already know what my problem is,” Minho started, and Chan just sat there and watched as the brunette crawled onto his lap. “You have to help me.”

“But… I’ve never done anything like that before,” he protested weakly.

“You care about me, right?” Minho asked, and Chan nodded. “Then you should fix my problem, that’s what a good leader would do. Don’t you want to make sure all your members are okay?” Chan nodded again meekly, frozen in place as the boy started to hump his thigh. His hands hung in the air awkwardly, so Minho grabbed them and placed them on his ass.

“I’m just nervous. It’s my first time and… are you sure we should be doing this? It won’t change anything between us?” Chan questioned, looking at the brunette on his lap with wide, innocent eyes.

“Of course it won’t. I’ll be the same Minho, and you’ll be the same Chan. If anything, it’ll only make us closer,” he replied, cupping the side of Chan’s face and staring into his eyes with as much fake affection as he could muster. “I’ll do all the work, anyways. You won’t have to worry about a thing.”

“Okay…” the blonde agreed hesitantly, looking lustily into Minho’s glossy eyes as if he were under a spell. Maybe he was. Regardless, that was all the consent Minho needed, so he let his eyes flutter shut and captured Chan’s lips in a soft kiss. The older kissed back slowly, as if he was uncertain of himself, and Minho increased the pressure and intensity of their kiss so gradually it could hardly be noticed. He could lure him into a false sense of security this way — with slow, gentle movements. Poor, naive Chan couldn’t have possibly predicted what was about to happen to him.

Minho moved from Chan’s mouth to his neck, leaving warm, open-mouthed kisses all along it as his hands roamed underneath his shirt, pinching his nipples. His babies started massaging his prostate, and he practically screamed into Chan’s skin as his first orgasm neared.

“Fuck. Calm down, Min,” Chan whispered, whimpering at the way Minho was now grinding directly against his crotch. The brunette’s hips stuttered, and his head tilted back in pleasure as he released more tiny aliens into his pants. The older looked at him in complete disbelief. “Did you just…?”

“Yeah, I did. Don’t worry, I still have more for you,” he replied, detaching himself from Chan. His aliens were able to provide him with the slightest bit of aphrodisiac; it wasn’t enough to send him into a full-on heat, but it was enough to keep him going. “Lay down, I’m gonna fill you with my babies.”

“Is that how you talk dirty?” Chan asked, smirking a little. Minho tried not to show his annoyance as he moved Chan onto his back a bit too roughly, removing his sweatpants and tossing them to the side carelessly. “Are you sure you can fuck me? You came so quickly just like that, I don’t know if you can handle my tight little hole…”

Minho wasn’t sure where Chan had gotten this sudden confidence from, but he decided he’d just let him tease while he still could, only giggling fakely at his comments and stroking the man’s cock lazily. It was funny how Chan thought he had any sort of power here, as if Minho wasn’t about to completely ruin and impregnate him.

“Do you mind if I blindfold you?” he asked, already knowing the answer would be yes. He had a good feeling his babies would make sure everything went according to plan.

“I guess… But I kind of want to look at you when you fuck me,” Chan complained, pouting as Minho took his shirt off and covered his eyes with it.

“Just while I prepare you. I’ll take it off when I really fuck you. It’ll be hotter this way, trust me. It’s going to feel so nice,” Minho assured, and Chan just nodded.

The brunette took his own pants off, breaking out into a grin as he saw the pile of newborn aliens crawling along his hard cock. They were adorable, as always. Minho felt one of his larger babies — about the size of a guinea pig — slithering his way out of his ass, and he placed his hand beneath himself, ready to catch him. It hurt a bit coming out, but Minho never minded pain if it was from them.

“Don’t take off the blindfold no matter what, okay?” he told Chan, and the blonde nodded obediently again; it seemed he’d lost his confidence from earlier. Minho spread his pale thighs apart and Chan whined at the exposure, squirming around out of impatience.

“Just touch me already, Min. Please. I’ve wanted this for awhile, honestly.”

“Oh, have you now?” Minho placed the alien between Chan’s legs, letting it rub against his hole. The boy immediately panicked, tensing and attempting to sit up, but Minho pushed down on his chest with both hands to keep him in place. “I said not to look. Stay down.”

“What the fuck is that?” the older asked, now shifting in his spot out of anxiousness and slight discomfort. Minho figured he must not have minded the feeling of it too much, as Chan could easily overpower him physically at any moment and remove his blindfold.

“It’s a special toy,” Minho replied, feeling a bit of jealousy as his baby used one tentacle to slick up Chan’s hole. “I had planned to fuck myself with it, but I suppose this will have to do instead.”

He didn’t like calling one of his children an ‘it,’ but he couldn’t exactly reveal to the older that he was being fucked by an alien. He’d already almost fucked up once; it was fortunate that Chan had taken it as strange dirty talk. He mentally apologized to the creature, Jimothy, and the little guy assured him it was okay.

“Oh, do you want me to fuck you instead?” Chan asked cockily, again trying to sit up and grab at the younger. Minho immediately slammed him back onto the couch, and the male gasped a little from the impact.

“ _No,_ ” he scolded, placing Chan’s hands above his head and tying them together with his previously discarded pants. “I said to stay the fuck down.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.”

Minho watched as the alien seemed to expand right before his eyes, growing to about the size of a large cat. He stared in awe, a bit proud; he had no idea they could do that. The creature pressed his tentacle inside of Chan, and Minho had to look away out of envy. Stupid, ungrateful Chan looked uncomfortable, so he decided to resume the soft kisses from earlier to distract him, tugging at his nipples harshly as Chan arched into his touch.

“How are you fucking me with the toy if both of your hands are on me?” he asked, and _shit._ Maybe he wasn’t so stupid after all. Thankfully, his baby must have rubbed Chan’s prostate at that exact time, as he groaned into Minho’s mouth, now humping the air to try to feel the brunette’s body against his cock. “Fuck, it feels weird. Minho, what are you into?”

“Aliens,” he admitted bluntly, shivering as his other three large children began to make their way out of his stomach. The man beneath him just laughed, clearly finding his kink hilarious. He must not understand his situation yet.

“Someone’s coming,” Jimothy warned him, pulling out of Chan’s hole and shrinking down as little as he possibly could during that time, much to the blonde’s disappointment. Minho quickly removed the shirt covering the male’s eyes, placing it over the now small creature and moving him out of sight before Chan even realized he could see again.

“Why’d you stop?” he asked, looking up at Minho with a small pout on his face, his eyes half-lidded and cheeks flushed a pale pink.

“I want to fuck you now, are you ready?” Minho replied with his own question, voice rough and breathy. He tried to sound as lusty as possible as he registered the presence of a certain blue-haired boy in the doorway.

“Please, I want you so badly.” Chan gasped as Minho entered him, the brunette staring down at him with the same fake affection in his eyes he’d mastered earlier, now making an over-exaggerated face of pleasure to really put on a show.

“Fuck, Chan, you feel so fucking amazing,” he moaned loudly, emphasizing Chan’s name and immediately starting a fast pace, quickly fucking into him with reckless abandon. “Your hole is so tight, the best I’ve ever had.” The older whined at the praise, meeting each of his thrusts right away. His baby must have prepared him well.

Minho heard a soft whimper and looked up in feigned surprise, as if he had no idea someone had been watching them. He smirked as his eyes met Jisung’s watery ones, taking in the way the younger’s lip quivered and tears streamed down his puffy cheeks. He maintained eye contact with the blue-haired boy as he fucked Chan passionately, much like he’d done to Jisung before he’d realized the boy’s true colors.

“Is someone there?” Chan asked him. His face twisted into one of slight concern, but it was clear he didn’t actually care too much, as he was wrapping his legs around Minho’s waist to bring him in closer.

“Nobody important,” Minho assured, leaning down to leave frenzied kisses all across Chan’s face, and the blonde seemed to accept that with no qualms. The little whore didn’t even care that someone was watching them fuck.

It was satisfying, the way Jisung choked on a sob and stormed out of the room like an overdramatic teenager. The look of hurt and betrayal on his face was hilarious, and Minho basked in it. The boy deserved this for using him.

Fucking Chan was a bit boring. His body was too dry, too firm, and he found himself missing the heat and slimy tentacles Frandy could provide him. As soon as the thought entered his brain, the aliens resumed making their way out of his ass. The stretch was wet and oddly pleasant, and he couldn’t help it when he came inside of Chan abruptly as the first one exited.

“Ahh, really, Min?” Chan groaned, “I knew you wouldn’t last. Do I feel that good?”

“Sure, Chan. That’s it,” Minho chuckled, continuing to fuck him without so much as pausing so he could push his tiny, newborn aliens deeper into the boy’s ass.

“Minho… It kind of feels like things are crawling around inside me, is that normal?” Chan asked innocently, and Minho couldn’t help but cackle even harder as his children started to slither up his body, directly into Chan’s view. “What the fuck are _those?_ ”

“My babies,” Minho answered with a smile evident in his tone. “You have some inside you now.”

“What the fuck do you _mean?_ Shit, why can’t I move my arms or legs?” Chan panicked, his eyes wide as he frantically tried to escape from the brunette, but he only stayed completely wrapped around him. It was futile; Minho knew from firsthand experience. Chan was lucky he could even speak. “Minho, please stop. I’m scared.”

“Aww. Poor, helpless Channie. You really should’ve thought about this more, you know? As if I’ve been acting this way just because I’m _horny._ Please. You were so desperate to get fucked, you didn’t stop and think for even a second, did you?” Minho teased, his babies now crawling off of his body and onto Chan’s. He whined at the loss, but he had to admit it was a bit hot seeing the utter fear in the blonde’s eyes. Maybe things would get more interesting now.

“Minho, _stop._ They’re really scaring me, they feel so weird, what the _fuck_?” He tried to scream as Jimothy climbed up his chest, expanding again in size as he got closer to the blonde’s face, but it only came out as a pathetic mewl. Minho came again as another one of his aliens slowly climbed out of his ass, making its way towards Chan. The boy was crying now, frantically shaking his head in protest.

“How pitiful,” Minho taunted as he thrusted into him violently, helping his babies move farther up into Chan’s stomach as best as he could. The older’s mouth was being forced open now, Minho’s baby using two tentacles to spread it apart, and then a third was inserted deep into his throat. Minho was beyond thrilled. It felt amazing to fuck someone with his baby.

Chan received no aphrodisiacs, so he couldn’t take it nearly as well as Minho had; he gagged pathetically around the tentacle in his mouth, and the brunette had to stroke Chan’s dick to keep it from softening.

The smaller, fingertip-sized creatures found their way into Chan’s ears, and his eyes rolled back as they momentarily took over him. They weren’t gracious enough to stay in control, but instead just began telling him he was a useless whore and he deserved to be fucked like this. Chan wouldn’t stop trying to fight them, his torso thrashing about uselessly as he was swarmed by the aliens.

The last of Minho’s larger children left his ass, and he felt sad and empty. “Please don’t go to Chan,” he told him, and he was beyond thankful when his baby complied, quickly shoving multiple tentacles into his loose hole. He fucked the brunette until Minho reached his final orgasm, releasing wave after wave of small, parasite-like creatures into Chan. Minho pulled out, and the older looked at him in terror as another alien expanded in size and swiftly moved to take his place.

Minho watched the scene contently from the other side of the couch, cuddling the alien that fucked him and petting his head soothingly. He was still jealous, but he knew this was for the greater good, and Chan’s pathetic whines and attempts to get away were fun to observe anyways. He thought he understood how Frandy had felt now.

“You should really be grateful right now,” Minho scolded him. “It’s a great honor to host my children, you know that? I didn’t want to share them with you, but they told me to. We’re in this together now. Maybe we’ll get to both fuck our next victim at the same time!”

Chan only bawled hysterically in response, shaking his head in refusal. He tried again to scream as an alien pushed himself farther down his throat, and another inserted his tentacles into both of his nostrils. The creatures made small squeaking noises as they came, filling every one of Chan’s orifices with their babies.

They pulled away from him, satisfied, and retreated back into Minho’s open and waiting arms. He embraced them all in a warm, squishy hug, and they all laughed together as Chan started coughing and sputtering. The blonde was able to move again, and sat up angrily to stare at Minho. He attempted to curse the younger out, but he seemed to choke on his own words every time he tried.

Chan started gagging over and over again, his head echoing with both Minho and his babies’ giggles. Eventually, tiny aliens burst from his mouth in swarms; they’d crawled all the way up from his ass, past his stomach, and now his body was rejecting them, vomiting piles of them out onto his lap. Minho had given him too much, he really couldn’t handle it.

“Ah, what a poor host,” Minho rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have any manners?” He leaned over and grabbed a handful of his babies, shoving them back into Chan’s mouth. The blonde found himself compelled to swallow, but his body wasn’t having it. They continued like this for awhile, Minho forcing him to eat his children and Chan spitting them back up, until Chan’s body seemed to finally accept its fate and collapsed in defeat.

“Finally,” Minho smiled, patting his head. “You’ve done well, Chan. Hope you’re ready to spend a lot more time with me from now on. Sweet dreams!” he said, grinning evilly and heading to bed, leaving Chan to lay there and deal with his new children alone.

After that, it felt like nothing mattered. Minho could do anything he wanted. He’d do gradually stupider and stupider things, acting ridiculous for no good reason. Him and Chan _did_ spend a lot more time together, the creatures coercing them into fucking random victims. Chan never got used to it, but Minho reveled in it. The rest would become mindless slaves, reduced to nothing but carriers of _his_ children, while he was the original _._ He was _special_. He was positive that eventually, when he’d done enough, Frandy would let him come back to him.

And when Minho woke up in an empty field one night next to a beautiful light, he knew he had been right. He’d done his job; the world had changed, and soon, he would go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are always appreciated if so.


End file.
